Horwitz Publications
Horwitz Publications was a large comics publisher between about 1950 and 1966, predominantly reprints from Timely/Atlas/Marvel, but also other publishers, newspaper strip reprints and some local work. Horwitz was founded in Sydney in 1920 and the company rapidly expanded into books, trade journals, community newspapers and magazines. The earliest Horwitz comics were produced under the indicia publishers Associated General Publications Pty. Ltd and Transport Publishing Co., before adopting the more familiar Horwitz Publications Inc. Pty. Ltd. At its peak, Horwitz released nearly 50 comic titles monthly, with print-runs of up to 250,000 copies. The Australian version of MAD Magazine was started in 1980 by Horwitz and is still published by Nextmedia, which acquired Horwitz in 2007. Some reprints of Horwitz comics were published by Page Publications in the late 1960s/early 1970s. Titles *''[[Airboy (AU) Vol 1|''' Airboy ]] (1953) 5 issues *''[[Apache Kid (AU) Vol 1| Apache Kid ]] (1959) 6 issues *''[[Attack (AU) Vol 1| Attack ]] (1958) 14 issues *''[[The Avengers (AU) Vol 1| The Avengers ]] (1965) 1 issue *''[[Battle Action (AU) Vol 1| Battle Action ]] (1955) 78 issues *''[[Battle! (AU) Vol 1| Battle! ]] (1954) 46 issues *''[[Battle! (AU) Vol 2| Battle! ]] (1959) 1 issue *''[[Battle! Comics (AU) Vol 1| Battle! Comics ]] (1953) 4 issues *''[[Black Knight (AU) Vol 1| Black Knight ]] (1960) 2 issues *''[[Black Rider (AU) Vol 1| Black Rider ]] (1950) 26 issues *''[[Buffalo Bill (AU) Vol 1| Buffalo Bill ]] (1950) 165 issues *''[[Captain Justice (AU) Vol 1| Captain Justice ]] (1963) 5 issues *''[[The Cloak Tells...Tales of Mystery (AU) Vol 1|'''The Cloak Tells...Tales of Mystery]] (1950) 3 issues *''[[Combat Casey (AU) Vol 1|''' Combat Casey ]] (1957) 11 issues *''[[Combat Kelly (AU) Vol 1| Combat Kelly ]] (1950) 15 issues *''[[Crime Casebook (AU) Vol 1| Crime Casebook ]] (1950) 2 issues *''[[Crime Casebook (AU) Vol 2| Crime Casebook ]] (1953) 15 issues *''[[Crime-Busters (AU) Vol 1| Crime-Busters ]] (1950) 22 issues *''[[Crime-Busters (AU) Vol 2| Crime-Busters ]] (1957) 5 issues *''[[Daniel Boone (AU) Vol 1| Daniel Boone ]] (1964) 1 issue *''[[Daredevil (AU) Vol 1| Daredevil ]] (1965) 1 issue *''[[The Fast Gun (AU) Vol 1| The Fast Gun ]] (1957) 16 issues *''[[Feeling For Love (AU) Vol 1| Feeling For Love ]] (1950) 1 issue *''[[Frogman (AU) Vol 1| Frogman ]] (1950) 18 issues *''[[Frogman (AU) Vol 2| Frogman ]] (1957) 11 issues *''[[Giant Wild West (AU) Vol 1| Giant Wild West ]] (1950) 7 issues *''[[Giant Wyatt Earp (AU) Vol 1| Giant Wyatt Earp ]] (1960) 6 issues *''[[Gunslingers (AU) Vol 1| Gunslingers ]] (1950) 3 issues *''[[Hedy of Hollywood (AU) Vol 1| Hedy of Hollywood ]] (1950) 21 issues *''[[Homer, the Happy Ghost (AU) Vol 1| Homer, the Happy Ghost ]] (1956) 28 issues *''[[Is This Love? (AU) Vol 1| Is This Love? ]] (1956) 1 issue *''[[June Wedding (AU) Vol 1| June Wedding ]] (1956) 1 issue *''[[Kid Colt Outlaw (AU) Vol 1| Kid Colt Outlaw ]] (1950) 154 issues *''[[Kid Colt Outlaw Giant (AU) Vol 1| Kid Colt Outlaw Giant ]] (1960) 22 issues *''[[Kid Valour (AU) Vol 1| Kid Valour ']] (1950) 2 issues *''[[The Lone Rider (AU) Vol 1| The Lone Rider ]] (1950) 33 issues *''[[Lone Rider (AU) Vol 1| Lone Rider ]] (1950) 3 issues *''[[Losing Heart (AU) Vol 1| Losing Heart ]] (1950) 1 issue *''[[Marines in Action (AU) Vol 1| Marines in Action ]] (1953) 48 issues *''[[Masked Raider (AU) Vol 1| Masked Raider ]] (1960) 1 issue *''[[Matt Slade Gunfighter (AU) Vol 1| Matt Slade Gunfighter ]] (1957) 5 issues *''[[Meet Miss Bliss (AU) Vol 1| Meet Miss Bliss ]] (1950) 3 issues *''[[Millie the Model (AU) Vol 1| Millie the Model ]] (1950) 52 issues *''[[Mopsy (AU) Vol 1| Mopsy ]] (1950) 26 issues *''[[My False Love (AU) Vol 1| My False Love ]] (1950) 1 issue *''[[My Friend Irma (AU) Vol 1| My Friend Irma ]] (1950) 32 issues *''[[My Ideal Man (AU) Vol 1| My Ideal Man ]] (1955) 1 issue *''[[My Own Romance (AU) Vol 1| My Own Romance ]] (1956) 1 issue *''[[Navy Action (AU) Vol 1| Navy Action ]] (1954) 54 issues *''[[Navy Combat (AU) Vol 1| Navy Combat ]] (1950) 1 issue *''[[The Outlaw Kid (AU) Vol 1| The Outlaw Kid ]] (1950) 17 issues *''[[Patsy Walker and Her Pals (AU) Vol 1|'''Patsy Walker and Her Pals]] (1950) 17 issues *''[[Phantom Commando (AU) Vol 1|''' Phantom Commando ]] (1959) 16 issues *''[[Police Badge #479 (AU) Vol 1| Police Badge #479 ]] (1950) 1 issue *''[[Rawhide Kid (AU) Vol 1| Rawhide Kid ]] (1950) 12 issues *''[[Real Love (AU) Vol 1| Real Love ]] (1950) 8 issues *''[[Ringo Kid (AU) Vol 1| Ringo Kid ]] (1956) 20 issues *''[[Romance Story (AU) Vol 1| Romance Story ]] (1950) 2 issues *''[[Roy Rogers (AU) Vol 1| Roy Rogers ]] (1954) 38 issues *''[[Sgt. Fury (AU) Vol 1| Sgt. Fury ]] (1964) 10 issues *''[[Sheriff of Tombstone (AU) Vol 1| Sheriff of Tombstone ]] (1959) 2 issues *''[[Shipboard Romance (AU) Vol 1| Shipboard Romance ]] (1953) 1 issue *''[[The Spirit (AU) Vol 1| The Spirit ]] (1950) 7 issues *''[[Strange Tales (AU) Vol 1| Strange Tales ]] (1963) 6 issues *''[[Strange Tales (AU) Vol 2| Strange Tales ]] (1965) 1 issue *''[[Tales of Justice (AU) Vol 1| Tales of Justice']] (1950) 9 issues *[[Texas Kid (AU) Vol 1|''' Texas Kid ]] (1950) 25 issues *''[[Tonto (AU) Vol 1| Tonto ]] (1955) 18 issues *''[[True Stories Told in Pictures (AU) Vol 1|'True Stories Told in Pictures ']] (1958) 23 issues *''[[Two-Gun Kid (AU) Vol 1| Two-Gun Kid ]] (1954) 47 issues *''[[Western Fighters (AU) Vol 1| Western Fighters ]] (1950) 4 issues *''[[Western Gunfighters (AU) Vol 1| Western Gunfighters ]] (1957) 11 issues *''[[Western Gunfighters (AU) Vol 2| Western Gunfighters ]] (1961) 21 issues *''[[Wild Bill Elliott Comics (AU) Vol 1|'''Wild Bill Elliott Comics]] (1950) 2 issues *''[[Wild Western (AU) Vol 1|''' Wild Western ]] (1950) 18 issues *''[[With This Ring (AU) Vol 1| With This Ring ]] (1957) 1 issue *''[[Wyatt Earp (AU) Vol 1| Wyatt Earp ''']] (1950) 34 issues